Verdades do Inferno
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: É uma bela mentira essa nossa vida, você sabe. É apenas existir para capturar e prender almas mortas desde sempre. Radamanthys e Valentine. Yaoi.


** Verdades do Inferno**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Concurso NFF II/2011, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado/Mentiras, Slash, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Radamanthys e Valentine.

Advertências: Nenhuma.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Resumo: É uma bela mentira essa nossa vida, você sabe. É apenas existir para capturar e prender almas mortas desde sempre.

Beta reader: Akane Mitsuko

Tema (s) utilizado (s): Mentiras

Itens utilizados:

- Aprendi uma coisa: você só conhece uma pessoa depois de uma briga. Só então é possível julgar o seu caráter

- Vago através deste romance, buscando a verdade, enterrado sobre todas as mentiras

- Podes enganar toda a gente durante um certo tempo; podes mesmo enganar algumas pessoas todo o tempo; mas não será possível enganar sempre toda a gente

**Verdades do Inferno**

**Radamanthys' POV**

Você tinha prometido, Valentine. Você me jurou lealdade eterna. Por que você morreu? Por que me deixou nesse meikai árido e cheio de sangue quando tudo que me fazia querer permanecer aqui era seu sorriso?

Eu nunca disse que ia ser fácil, não disse que seria diferente do que foi. E foi lindo...

Não há nada aqui para mim, não há Deus que me faça querer viver. Eu só quero cumprir meu dever. Por que é tão difícil aos outros entender que sou honrado e de caráter reto apesar de ser um monstro do inferno? Por que me julgam pela aparência fria, pela súrplice assassina e pelos atos que devo praticar por que sou um Juiz de Hades?

Estou sendo injusto, amor... Muito injusto. Me perdoe... Estou apenas olhando esse pequeno túmulo que fiz para você e estou sentindo dor por isso me porto como um imbecil... É por amor, Valentine, me perdoa se é apenas amor demais numa vida que já é morte pra mim quando a luz apagou nos seus olhos.

É uma bela mentira essa nossa vida, você sabe. É apenas existir para capturar e prender almas mortas desde sempre.

Lembra a primeira vez que brigamos, eu e você, porque torturei algumas almas antes de dá-las a você para enterrá-las no gelo? Acho que foi quando me apaixonei. Você foi tão firme em suas convicções, em seus valores, em sua visão do que era ser um espectro. Aprendi uma coisa: você só conhece uma pessoa depois de uma briga. Só então é possível julgar o seu caráter. E o seu era reto, firme, perfeito, decente. Você deve ter sido boa pessoa, apenas decaiu por conta de algum pecado que nunca quis me contar.

Eu pensava que você era apenas mais um espectro condenado à danação, mas claro que não foi bem assim. Eu admito que manipulei algumas missões para que você fosse comigo, eu queria conhecê-lo melhor e, apesar de sua resistência ridícula, pois você foi bem difícil de lidar, acabamos nos apaixonando.

Sabe, sempre admirei o fato de que você nunca deu a mínima para eu ser um dos três juízes e nem foi menos ácido ou cretino comigo por temer a mim. Muito pelo contrário. Nossas discussões eram épicas. Você nunca abriu mão de seu ponto de vista e nem me obedeceu apenas porque eu queria.

Eu respeito poucos seres em minha vida cheia de mentiras e sangue, Valentine, mas eu aprendi a respeitar seus julgamentos, seus silêncios e sua vontade de apenas ter um dia a mais... Comigo.

Eu amava seus cabelos ruivos no vento do Cocytes e não adiantava você dizer que eles lhe davam trabalho, sempre gostei de puxá-los um tanto quando estávamos na cama. Nunca foi apenas sexo. Eu demorei mais de dois meses para ter coragem de seduzi-lo, mesmo depois de estarmos oficialmente namorando.

Como se termos admitido de público o quanto nos amávamos fizesse diferença para mim... Não fazia nenhuma diferença, Valentine, nunca fez. Eu sabia o quanto te amava. Eu era correspondido. O resto do mundo podia desaparecer que eu não iria pensar no assunto por mais de um segundo.

Sabe, eu demorei um pouco para entender que você me amava numa intensidade absurda, pois você nunca foi bom com palavras. Eu me sentia tão frustrado com isso... Eu dizia que o amava e você apenas se calava, quieto, me abraçava e beijava e dormia nos meus braços. Foi um aprendizado mútuo, meu ruivo.

Pensei que você era mentiroso. Que apenas queria alçar alguma posição social melhor no meikai, pois não sentia em você a chama que me consumia. Me perdoe por ter pensado assim. Eu demorei algum tempo para realmente enxergar quem você era. Sua dificuldade de se expressar, seu jeito calado demais, arredio demais. Eu precisei lutar por você, essa é a realidade. Vários outros espectros se apaixonaram por mim, Valentine, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu tocar-me a alma como você. Sentia-me um náufrago em águas revoltas que não sabia mais para onde ir. Eu precisei buscar e procurar o que você sentia. Eu admito que eu estava na realidade apavorado. Lembro de um diálogo nosso.

"O que há, Juiz de Wyvern? Por que me olha tão desconfiado? Acaso eu lhe disse algo que o ofendeu?"

"Por que não admite que me ama tanto quanto eu o amo? Por que apenas fica em silêncio observando-me? Não vê que eu vago através deste romance, buscando a verdade, enterrado sobre todas as mentiras? Pensa que é fácil para mim?

"Não é fácil para um espectro miserável como eu acreditar que um juiz possa amá-lo. Não é simples pensar que eu posso ser tão especial a ponto de merecer algo além de alívio sexual vindo de alguém que poderia ter quem quisesse."

Eu admito. Você me fez querer protegê-lo para sempre depois dessa conversa. Claro que terminamos na minha cama, com você arfando de prazer e eu me sentindo a criatura mais poderosa e forte do mundo.

Só que minha força, agora, não é mais nada, pois você não vai sorrir para mim de volta e nem me dizer que eu sou um cretino manipulador. Eu quis acreditar que a humanidade mudaria e que teríamos a chance de ficar em paz, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. A Guerra Santa veio sem chances de podermos evitá-la e você me deixou... Você morreu lutando e honrado como sempre foi.

Os homens da superfície não fazem ideia do quanto merecem todo sofrimento que enfrentam em algumas ocasiões. Mentem sobre serem solidários, sobre quererem vida melhor para todos. São egoístas, cínicos, traidores e depois vem os cavaleiros de Atena quererem nos ensinar sobre honra? E caráter?

Já chega de tudo isso, Valentine. A cada um a sua paga por seus atos e omissões, pecados e maldades. Eu não sou um santo, eu sou um pecador corrupto cuja única alegria era amar você e isso já não tenho.

Suspiro observando a planície gelada onde você gostava de ficar. Os homens nos julgam, Valentine, eles pensam que somos como eles. Não somos. Seres do inferno que cumprem seu trabalho. Não há almas inocentes aqui, não é o lugar delas, mas se eu pudesse apostar, algumas até mereceriam perdão, se pudessem apenas aceitar suas limitações.

Não há como fugir da condenação, por mais santa que a pessoa pareça naquele mundo humano. Podes enganar toda a gente durante um certo tempo; podes mesmo enganar algumas pessoas todo o tempo; mas não será possível enganar sempre toda a gente. Uma grande verdade, pois ninguém engana o julgamento de Lune de Balron ou de Minos de Griffon.

Chega de tanto sofrimento, Valentine. Tenho um último trabalho a fazer, mas prometo que irei encontrá-lo em breve. Nosso amor nunca foi mentira, não somos humanos, apenas espectros condenados, não precisamos mentir. Eu te amo...


End file.
